Wild Horses Couldn't Make Me Stay
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: A Troyella, four years after his wife's death Troy Bolton has no life but his son and his job... but his mother and sister-in-law send him on a trip that will change his world... Better then the summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Noticed my spelling mistakes so I'm fixing it up and reposting

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok so I'm a holding pattern for Breaking Free and can't get out if anyone has any ideas…. Here is a potential new story based on any feedback I would really like to keep it going so please let me know. I took a few liberties with the old story (I gave Troy a brother, and son, Gabriella and Troy are older and have never met) but I hope you all bear with me….. Please Enjoy! Let me know if I should continue!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy Bolton walked up the steps of his brother Eric's New York townhouse and tried very hard not to groan. He was obviously greatful that Eric and his wife Megan allowed Troy and his 5 year old son Noah to stay with them while Troy looked for a new home in the city but if he had to endure much more of Eric and Megan's mushy talk he was really considering jumping off Eric's second floor balcony into the garden below. He sighed again and turned the brass knob at the front door. He stepped into the entryway and was shocked at the silence the surrounded him, he checked his watch thinking maybe it was later then he thought and Megan already put Noah to bed when he heard loud thumping coming from the floor above him, he heard his son's voice "Dad's home."

Troy grinned as he heard the thumps coming closer, he dropped his briefcase and knelt on the ground bracing himself he ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. At that exact moment 5 year old Noah Bolton appeared at the top of a long marble staircase, Troy had to laugh at his son's mismatched costume, cowboy chaps his brother brought for him from Texas, an old, to large red and white basketball jersey, one green and one blue sock, topped off with a bob the builder blanket tied around his throat like a Superman cape.

Noah was the spitting image of his father, the same wide grin, athletic build and sandy hair the only difference between them besides age was the large green eyes Troy always told him belonged to his mother. "Dad!" he screamed again, Noah turned and mounted the long metal railing that ran along the staircase. Troy winced "Noah!.... stop" Noah slid down the railing and giggled as Troy had to jump to caught him… "Noah how many times do I have to tell you not to…."

He stopped when a female voice called from the top of the steps, "Troy I know for a fact you did the same thing this morning." Troy stood, Noah still clinging to him and grinned up at his sister in law Megan Bolton, Megan had shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes, freckles and was currently about 6 months pregnant,

"He didn't need to know that," Troy laughed as he set Noah down and bounded up the stairs to help Megan down, "So how did it go?" he asked as he let her lean against him,

Megan grinned up at him, "Great me and Noah had a wonderful day…"

Troy walked Megan into the kitchen and Noah bounded after them,

"Do you want some milk and cookies Noah?" Megan asked…

Noah nodded, "Yes Aunt Megan" as he took a seat in the small wooden chair Megan had painted with SuperMan logos and brought into the kitchen.

Troy looked at him sternly as he eased Megan onto a dinning room chair, "Yes what?"

Noah grumbled, "Yes Please"

Troy went to the fridge to get the milk, where he noticed Megan had used a Magnet to post on email from his Mother directly at his eye level…

He took it off the fridge and opened the door, taking the jug of milk he walked it to the counter and read "Oh God Megan she sent this to you to?"

Megan stretched and smiled, "Of course… and I think it's a good idea."

Troy groaned as he poured the milk into a red sippy cup, His mother Lynn and Megan had become partners in crime shortly before Eric and Megan's wedding and their latest project was finding marriage prospects for Troy, now that Megan was in Eric's life, they wanted someone for Troy. It seemed his mother's latest plan was to have Troy go out the family ranch and escort 4 single females and 1 male New York City executives on a real trail ride.

Troy glared, "I'm not stupid Megan"

Although his mother made some excuse about his father hurting himself with the group from the week before Troy knew the two women in his life were hoping his future wife was one of these single women.

Megan played dumb "What?"

Troy turned and leafed through the email, his mother included the dates of the ride, the bios and any other information she thought might entice her son….

"I know this is a set-up"

He took a closed look at some of the bios; there was a successful music and voice teacher, pretty dark haired… not really his type

A scientist, inventor of some battery that was going to revolutionize the world... again he shrugged…

Some famous chef, a bit chubby but still cute, she had a sweet smile.

The man, a blonde chorographer who worked with some of the biggest names in music… and…

Troy paused when he turned to the last page, Her picture made him gasp for air, she was beautiful, had a degree in business and Fine Arts…. And beamed up at him from the page, and her eyes…. She looked just like Maggie… his Maggie…All of a sudden images of a new life, a mom for Noah , a new family came rushing into him and he turned to Megan….

Megan almost clapped at what she saw on his face, "You'll go?"

Troy shrugged "Work?"

Megan sighed, "You're one of the most successful executives in the NBA they can live without you for a week."

Troy continued, "Noah?"

Megan laughed, "He's like a son… Eric and I can handle it…"

Troy ran his finger over the picture… "Don't get your hopes up…"

Megan nodded but Troy could see her excitement…. "So which one of the ladies changed your mind?"

Troy looked down at her entrancing eyes and read her name…. "Sharpay"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't get me wrong, it is a Troyella! Any interest in it? Should I continue?


	2. Long Road Ahead

Gabriella Montez gulped, closed her eyes and leaned back against the tan leather seat of the small charter plane that was headed to remote area in Texas,

_Please God… _she thought to herself… _Don't let me throw up_

She took a deep breath and let her dark brown eyes flutter open as a perfectly made up blonde head turned from the seat in front of her, the pink glitter from the headband the woman was wearing made Gabriella close her eyes again as her frienemy Sharpay Evans spoke.

"You're not going to puke are you?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella moved her head in a signal she hoped meant no…

"Good, if you got that smell on me I would have to throw you out of the plane" she laughed.

Gabriella smirked back at her until Sharpay turned back around.

_What am I doing here? _Gabriella thought to herself…_I must have temporarily lost my mind._

Gabriella Montez, a twenty four year woman from Manhattan was a music, voice, and dance teacher at one of the most prestigious performing arts junior high/ high schools in New York; and yet when she was around Sharpay Evans she was reduced to the nervous transfer student that first entered the halls of East High all those years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She hadn't spoken to Sharpay since their high school graduation so her level of surprise was high when a young man, later distinguished as Sharpay's executive assistant had called her unlisted phone number and announced that, "Miss Evans was on the line for her."

Gabriella winced at the way she just sat there silently waiting for Sharpay, as if she had nothing better to do in her life then want for the off chance she would call. After about 5 minutes Sharpay's high-pitched voice came on the line.

"Gabriella?" she had asked.

Gabriella regained her composure, "I'm here"

She heard Sharpay gasp for air, "Gabriella dear how are you?"

_Like you care… _Gabriella thought to herself, but what she said was, "Fine..."

Sharpay, not one for small talk then launched into her story, about how her boss had spent the weekend before last taking all the male partners at her talent agency on a "team-building" trip to a small ranch in Texas apparently her boss was so moved by the experience he thought the female partners should take the same trip. What her boss hadn't realized at the time of booking the trip was there was only one female partner at the agency, and when Sharpay had brought that to his attention her boss told her to find some female friends and bring them along. Thus, she immediately had to call Gabriella, who she said was one of her oldest and dearest friends and ask her to come.

Gabriella had stared into the receiver, _since when are we friends? _

But somehow the words, "Of course I'll come" escaped from her mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was how she ended up where she was, her plane in decent, with a bunch of near strangers headed towards a ranch in Who-Knows-Where Texas where their tour guide was most likely a 70 year old toothless cowboy named Rudy.

She jumped when the women across the small aisle from her leaned over and placed her hand over Gabriella's own. She turned and the pretty African-American women gave her a reassuring smile, "Nervous flyer?" the women asked…

Gabriella nodded and tried to smile back… she thought this woman's name was Taylor, if she remembered correctly.

Taylor smiled again, "You'll be fine, and we should land in a minute."

Gabriella gripped the seat, "I hope so."

The plane finally eased to the ground Gabriella felt the landing gear hit the ground, slowly the details of the world came back into focus, she could again see the colors of the outside world, feel the fabric of the scratchy wool blanket covering her knees, smell the cologne Sharpay's brother Ryan slathered himself in, and she turned to Taylor, "We're alive!"

Taylor laughed and undid her seatbelt, "Just barely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella stood at the plane door waiting for it to open she surveyed the people around her; these would be her protectors, friends, and makeshift family for the next week and a half. First was Sharpay, she hadn't changed much from High school, Gabriella's eyes slide from her glittery pink headband, past her pink plaid shirt, where she had hung her black Dior sunglassed and bedazzled jean shorts, to her lavender cow boots.

_Yes _she thought, _Same old Sharpay._

She rolled her eyes and let her gaze wander, Taylor seemed nice enough, and she actually looked like she belong on a ranch. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low bun, her light blue sunglasses pushed up over her eyebrows and she was dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt, jeans and what looked like black converse style sneakers.

Then there was…. Martha?.... she was a little chubbier then the other girls, but still very pretty, she was an assistant chef at a successful restaurant at least that was what Sharpay had told her. Martha's dark curls were tied into two loose pig tails and she too was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and jeans but in place of sneakers she was wearing a what Gabriella assumed was a brand new pair of yellow cowboy boots. Gabriella blushed when Martha noticed her gaze and looked down at her boots, Martha looked up grinning, "They're new"

Gabriella smiled back and continued to survey, her gaze fell on Ryan; Sharpay's brother Gabriella knew him in school as well and he like Sharpay hadn't changed much. He was wearing a dark blue, straw cowboy hat, matching dark-blue and white plaid shirt, jeans with a designer placed hole in the knee and he finished the look with a large silver belt buckle with a large dark blue diamond studded R in the center.

Gabriella felt quite underdressed compared to her counter-parts, she was in loose jean shorts, a green tank-top, a tattered looking plaid green shirt as a cover-up and black flip-flop sandals, she wore a little chap-stick and mascara and her wavy dark brown hair was half pulled back in a plain silver beret.

_Why didn't I go shopping? _She cursed herself.

The door to the plane finally opened and Gabriella followed the group out onto the small patch of pavement that she learned later the locals actually called an "Airport".

She pause briefly and let the Texas sun hit her face, she took in a couple breathes of air and jumped when Taylor called out, "YOU BETTER COME GET YOUR STUFF!"

Gabriella opened her eyes, the rest of the group were about 20 FT away wandering into a small red-brick building and Gabriella ran to catch up. She pushed open the door just in time to hear the 50+ year old woman with large red curly hair finish her lecture, "Take y'all's stuff and wander about 3 miles North y'all will see yous guide by the Cactus that looks like a thumbs up."

Sharpay was yelling in return, "You can't expect us to lug our luggage through hillbilly country I demand to see your supervisor."

The lady laughed, "Hunny I am the Supervisor."

Martha walked over to where the luggage was thrown, "Well 3 miles isn't too bad, we should probably just start walking."

Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan grumbled their agreement and Sharpay pouted, "I'm not carrying anything."

The group exchanged looks as if knowing what was coming…

Sharpay stuck out her lip, "Only if everyone helps me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours later Sharpay emerged from the bushes into a clearing, "Hurry this is it"

Taylor came out of the brush carrying her own brown duffle bag and a Louis Vutton roller… She glared at Sharpay and pushed the roller away from her.

Martha carrying her own green roller and a Louis Vutton carry-on came out next dirt smuges on her face she dropped the bags and flopped to ground.

Gabriella, scratches on her knees, her hair ratted and mud covering most of her face appeared with her dark blue camping backpack and a Louis Vutton something or other, she glared hard at Sharpay, "Thanks for all the help Sharpay"

Sharpay gave her a look, and grinned, "Um…. No problem"

Ryan was last carrying a large Louis Vutton Roller, he too covered in mud, "You could have at least warned us about the dead Cactus…

Sharpay shrugged and turned away, "where is that guide… I feel like I'm covered in mud and bugs."

Gabriella groan and walked over to the others taking a seat on one of Sharpay's bags _thank goodness no one important will see me. _She could feel the sweat and dirt on her, all she wanted was a nice hot bath.

She heard the pick-up truck drive up, although she couldn't bring her self to raise her head and look she heard the door open, _"Great Rudy is here"_ She heard the door open and boots hit the ground with a thud… The slow steps moved towards them as she heard Sharpay cough, Gabriella almost looked up when Sharpay's sickingly sweet kiss-up voice oozed out. "Hello I'm Sharpay Evans…. You must be."

Gabriella listened with her forehead in her hands, "I'm Troy Bolton." She heard the joy in the man's deep voice, _Another Sharpay victim_. She heard Sharpay introduce the others and cursed under her breath when they came to her knowing she'd actually have to lift her head. She sighed and lifted her gaze, first was the dark brown cow boots which had obviously been wore many times, her gaze moved to the athletic legs beneath a pair of wore in light jeans. Her gaze quickly slipped up to his face and she felt her face flushing… The man before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She could see the muscles in his chest under a white cotton tee, a red work shirt unbuttoned over it, he had eyes that made her mouth fall open and his soft looking sandy hair was under a light blue baseball cap which only made his eyes bluer. She felt her pulse quicken....

The most un-usual thing about this man was the anger Gabriella was sure she saw flash in his eyes… His perfect jaw tensed immediately… "Gabriella" he nodded all the kindness she heard before vanished. Confused she matched his tone and stood up, "Troy?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for the reviews, always appreciated!!!!!! I will try to post more frequently!


	3. Snake in the Grass

Thanks for the support…. I'm sorry if this seems wordy, I just like to set up the story before REALLY getting into it….. Please Enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at the cowboy silently asking _What did I ever do to you? _

Troy Bolton eyed her cautiously _Hmmmpphhh the Voice coach… _He thought to himself

Gabriella, not sure what caused the anger in her guides eyes matched his glare and muttered, "Nice to meet you too" with as much sarcasm as her voice could allow.

The air was thick with tension like two wild cats waiting to fight, until Sharpay eased her French tipped hand over Troy's arm and pulled him back towards her.

Sharpay batted her light green-blue eyes at the cowboy and purred… "Will you help me put my things in the truck Mr. Bolton… I'm so tired, and I've carried them so far…"

Gabriella involuntarily rolled her eyes behind them, while in view of Taylor, who was currently hiding a laugh, and Martha, who was grinning widely…

Troy seemed to swoon at Sharpay and quickly trotted over to where the group had assembled her matched luggage. Sharpay continued to bat her lashes as Troy loaded her things into the pick-up… Gabriella trudged over to the rest of the party, "Do you think we should change his name to pack mule?" They others laughed and Ryan even joked, "I was thinking Camel… or LP"

Martha raised an eyebrow, "LP?"

Ryan grinned and whispered, "Lap-dog…"

The rest of the group continued to quietly joke as Troy loaded luggage into the truck… Sharpay stood near him, continuing her intense eye contact…

Then suddenly the rest of the group jumped when Sharpay screamed, "Oh my gosh…." She paused and pointed near the ground, "Sn-akkk-eee"

There about 2 feet from Sharpay's designer footwear was a long, red and yellow stripped rattle snake. Gabriella stood up straight and let her gaze run from the snake to Troy who was currently in the flat-bed of the truck whispering instructions to Sharpay…

"Sharpay I need you to walk to the back window of the truck… reach in… and grab my shot-gun…"

Sharpay turned to him wide-eyed, "are you insane! Why can't you do it?"

Her shout caused the snakes rattle to move faster, it coiled, and Gabriella knew enough about nature to know it was preparing to strike.

Troy whispered, "If I jump from the bed, the snake will definitely freak out now hand me my rifle."

Sharpay shook her head, "I can't do it…"

Before she knew what she was doing Gabriella made a large circle on the opposite side of the snake and came up about Sharpay… she slowly edged up past her and ignored Troy's whispered, "What the hell are you doing!" She continued to take steps until she was at the window Troy directed Sharpay to. She kept her eyes on the snake as she reached in and felt around until she hit the barrel of the gun, exhaling slowly she moved the gun into her hands and she heard Troy whisper… "Ok… hand it to me."

Gabriella, her eyes on the snake knew that if she tried to hand the rifle to Troy, the movement would almost definitely tick off the snake and make it attack Sharpay. She raised the rifle on her shoulder and closed one eye as if to take aim… She shook of Troy's whispered, "Don't!" and squeezed her finger around the trigger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella's eyes flickered open, her vision slowly returned as the clouds above her moved into focus… Taylor suddenly appeared above her and the reality of where she was came back to her.

Taylor gasped… "Oh thank god you're ok…." Gabriella could feel the pressure of Taylor's hand on hers as Taylor turned and shouted, "She's awake."

Taylor helped Gabriella sit up slowly as Ryan and Martha hurried over. Ryan was grinning, "Nice shooting Tex."

Gabriella shot a confused look to Taylor, then Martha. Martha smiled, "You shot the snake but the kick-back was a little more then you bargained for."

Gabriella's memory was slowly returning and Ryan took a step foreward leaning down to ease an arm under her "You're going to have a bit of a shiner" Ryan smirked. Gabriella stood up with assistance as Sharpay…. Dripping with fake concern ran to Gabriella; the cowboy shuffling behind her… Gabriella jumped when Sharpay gathered her in her arms. "Thank goodness… I was so worried…"

Gabriella grunted "I'm fine…" and let her gaze fall on the cowboy who surprising was glaring at her. He muttered, "You should have let me do…"

Gabriella glared and thought _How about… Good work… Thanks for saving my customers… Nice shooting. You ungrateful jerk. _

She actually said "Understood" and gave him a curt nod, her jaw tightened… She didn't know why but she felt this urge to match the unprovoked anger the cowboy had shown her since he drove up.

_I don't know why you want to start something with me cowboy but if you want a fight you got one._

Troy shrugged and spoke… speaking to all of them but his eyes were clearly for Sharpay… "well now that the" he paused for emphasis and briefly turned his gaze to Gabriella, "Drama" he stopped and turned his gaze to Sharpay, "what's say we drive up to cabin and get you city slickers settled."

Sharpay slipped her arm back onto Troy's and laughed like what he said was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh Troy" she twittered, as he lead her to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for her. Sharpay slipped in as close to the driver side as possible. Martha eased in after her, and Troy rolled down the driver side window he smiled genuinely at Taylor and Ryan…the smile didn't reach Gabriella. "You three don't mind the back do you?"

Ryan and Taylor but politely said "No" and "Not at all"….

Gabriella merely rolled her eyes again and walked to the back, the three of them helping each other into the back…

Gabriella watched Sharpay lean over and rest her head on Troy's shoulder… he moved his arm around her and flicked the key into the ignition starting the truck.

He shot Gabriella one last angry glare and pushed the truck forwards… causing Gabriella to jolt…

She scowled at the back of his head as they drove on three words played over and over in her head….

_THIS MEANS WAR_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dum Dum Dum…I know it doesn't seem like it but it is going to be Troyella… Please hand in there, Again Reviews always appreciated. _


End file.
